Duke
Duke was accepted into Beacon at age 18. He originally attended a highschool for training military solders. Early Life Duke was born in a politically unstable city. Political parties were literally small militas (leading to all schools being heavily military based). His parents were both solders. Duke's parents both died. His mother died in combat, his dad was killed by a sniper. Duke was raised by his teenaged sister until he was 13, were she let him make his own choices. Duke was put in military school at age 5. By age 10, he was a good enough solder to fight in an actual battle. His first dispatch was at age 13. Due to his harsh training, duke was a "cold-hearted killer". He knew how to fight, and showed no mercy. His sister (who didn't go to a military school) spent 3 years to try and change this, with little success. It wasn't until duke turned 17 that this changed. When he held an enemy solder at gunpoint and " saw the fear in his eyes". Duke finished military school, but had become a much friendlier person. Present Life Duke was accepted into Beacon at age 18, after graduating highschool. His original plans were to leave the island he was born on and not go to college. However his sister signed him up for registration anyways. She said "He's got the skills and experience to be a solder, but he's tired of war. It would be a waste of good skills to just be a farmer. I figured being a huntsman would be a good us, without the horrors of war." Duke desired to accept this desided fate. (Yet to be desired what his team is). Personality As said before, duke used to be cold-hearted. This changed, but sometimes, this coldside shows. Duke is a friendly person. He tries to be nice to others and make a good impression. He helps people in any way he can. He is a person that anybody would like to know. Unless he gets angry. When Duke is angry, he is a complete different person. He is once again cold, and won't care who he hurts until he's calmed down. He regrets what he does when he's angry. Duke, being trained for military duty, leads his team like a drill Sargent. Though he seems angry, he really isn't. He only wants proper behavior from his team. Abilities Duke uses his aura in a sort of "Halo 3" energy shield stile (meaning he surrounds himself with it). He also uses it to enhanse his speed, strengh, and heal himself when needed. For him it glows a strange mix of purple and black. His semblance is an extremely powerful form of telecenesis. It only works on energy, which he can turn into a "solid" form. The form it takes is controlled by his thoughts, and he can cause it to move and do things for him. However, inorder to use his semblance, he must control it with hand and arm motions. This also means he can't use it to do things behind him. When he stops, the energy returns to its original state. Duke is fairly strong on his own, being able to bench 200 pounds. His average speed is a max of 3 mph, when he doesn't enhance it. Being educated in a military school since he was 5 has also helped him. His reaction time in a fast situation is shorter than most. He is also an excellent sharp-shooter. His eyesight is also 20-20. Finally, Duke almost always looks at a situation strategically, allowing him to come up with almost full-proof plans for anything. Weapons Duke's main weapon is a 50cal custom made sniper rifle. He says it took him 5 years to build, and he constantly upgrades it. It's appearance is black and white, with some blue glowing lights on it. Dukes " triad" has several abilities. The most notable is the fact that it can "transform" into 2 other weapons. An assault rifle and a plasma gun. He also custom makes "smart bullets". Smart bullets use a combination of advanced tech and exact amounts of dust to change into a leathle, fast moving energy projectile. They also have the ability to locvk onto a target, and manager around obstacles. If something (like a melee weapon) hits the bullet before it reaches its target, it has a shotgun "spread" effect. The bullet is no longer locked onto a target, but portions of the it scatter like a shotgun blast. Duke also carries an energy-machete as a melee weapon. The blade projects from the handle when activated. When it chops through an object it disintegrates, however most metal shields are too durable. However melee weapons and weaker armor are not.